


Makes Me Feel Alive

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Episode: s02e14 Blame It On the Alcohol, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post BIOTA where Blaine and Rachel don’t kiss. Kurt and Blaine wake up in the middle of the night to find Kurt rutting against Blaine in his sleep. Kurt is mortified, but Blaine is turned on, so he sucks Kurt’s dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makes Me Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> My working title for this was "Blaine is a cockslut" so the title I chose really makes me giggle. Not much to this, anyway, just some good ol’ PWP. Enjoy and check out my blog [here](http://smilingbucky.tumblr.com/).

“...urt. Kurt!” a voice says, interrupting Kurt’s very pleasant dream. He opens his eyes to find Real Blaine beside him, eyes wide, and that Kurt is rutting against him.

With a muted shriek, Kurt flies to the other side of the bed. “I am _so_ sorry, Blaine, I can’t believe that happened.”

Blaine just shakes his head and Kurt just wishes he would say something. Stretching an arm out, Blaine pulls Kurt back over to him, just as close as they were before. It seems like a very dumb idea to Kurt, but maybe Blaine wants some sort of retribution.

Except then Blaine is shifting his hips forward and pressing his - _wow, okay, that’s new_ \- very hard cock against Kurt’s stomach.

There’s a beat where they just breathe, meeting each other’s eyes but saying nothing, until Blaine’s eyes change minutely and he opens his mouth.

"God, Kurt," Blaine says, his cock twitching where Kurt can feel it against his thigh. "I wanna suck you, please."

"Fuck, Blaine - you're still drunk, we can't," he says, but he doesn't push Blaine away. He's so hard and Blaine is begging to suck his cock.

"Only a little bit, please let me, I want to go down on you until you come down my throat, let me make you feel good," Blaine says, his voice pleading and desperate.

Kurt gasps, and his cock throbs. "If you - if you kiss me first, I'll let you."

Blaine's lips are on his in an instant, pressing hard and insistent against and into his mouth, hips rocking against his own. It only lasts a few seconds before Blaine is sinking down the bed to be face level with Kurt's dick, tenting the pajama pants he's wearing.

Blaine rubs his cheek against the shape of Kurt's cock, feels the wet of pre-come permeating the cloth. Kurt can see his eyes though the lights are off, blown wide and dark. Blaine is so fucking hungry for it, and Kurt is suddenly believing those rumors he's heard about Blaine circulating around Dalton a lot more.

Blaine pulls the elastic waist down and Kurt's cock slaps lightly against his stomach. He licks a stripe up the shaft and moans before he wraps his lips around the head and sucks, then sinks down faster than Kurt had anticipated.

Kurt lets out a choked whimper, the wet sucking pressure of Blaine's mouth taking almost all of him overwhelming.

He hears Blaine take in a deep breath through his nose before Blaine is taking Kurt’s cock all the way down, and he feels Blaine’s nose brushing his skin. Blaine swallows once, twice, and Kurt is nearly hyperventilating at the feel of Blaine’s throat fluttering around his cock, and there’s no way Blaine can breathe. He chokes on an inhale as Blaine groans around him, bites his lips to keep from whimpering.

Blaine pulls up with a slurp a moment later. He grins at Kurt with red raw lips and a wet face that he wipes off carelessly with the hand that isn’t still jerking Kurt’s dick. “You have a really nice cock,” he says, his voice wrecked, and Kurt can only stare down at him and meekly say, “Thanks.”

He goes back down without another word, slurping and swirling his tongue and _really_ how is Blaine so good at this? Kurt’s already close, biting his lips to hold in vicious swears. He can only stare down at Blaine and pant. He has a hand in Blaine’s hair, his fingers breaking the gel lingering from the last morning as he grips and pulls. Blaine seems to love it, groaning whenever Kurt pulls particularly hard and looking up at Kurt through those fucking eyelashes, dark and wet with those sparkling eyes that are blown nearly black and so full of a want that Kurt nearly recognizes.

His hips start twitching and Blaine just opens for him, loosening his grip on Kurt’s hips and letting Kurt fuck his face tentatively. Kurt has both hands in Blaine’s hair now, and he’s no longer muffling his swears or whimpers, and some part of him is registering what’s coming out of his mouth - filth and praise and things that would make him blush at any other time. “Look at those pretty lips around me, c’mon, suck me, take it,” he says, voice lower than Blaine has probably ever heard it.

“Blaine, Blaine _fuck_ I’m gonna come, do you wanna -” he says, and he only holds off a few seconds before his eyes are slamming shut and he’s shuddering and coming, his cock twitching in Blaine’s mouth.

He relaxes a moment later to see Blaine licking down the side of his mouth where a little bit of come lingers and swallowing thickly, and Kurt thinks for a second that he could get hard again, before he realizes that Blaine hasn’t gotten off at all and that needs to change immediately.

It turns out he doesn’t need to do anything, however, because Blaine already has one hand in his underwear and is quickly jerking off, his forehead pressed against Kurt’s waist, right next to his still shiny-wet cock.

Kurt laces his fingers in Blaine’s hair and alternates pulling and some sort of massaging. It only takes a little bit of time before Blaine is keening and biting the skin of Kurt’s hip as he comes into his hand hard, eyes squeezed shut as he comes down with a strangled moan.

Blaine reaches to the nightstand for a tissue and wipes his hand off before tucking his dick back in, and then Kurt’s. He climbs back up the bed to lay next to Kurt.

“Thanks for that,” he says, cuddling into Kurt’s side.

Kurt should have a lot of questions, he thinks, but seeing Blaine looking so happy and peaceful tucked against him, belying the cock-hungry persona Kurt had just met, just makes Kurt relax. They could always talk things over in the morning, after all. Maybe Blaine will let him return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on tumblr [here](http://smilingbucky.tumblr.com/post/86449682798/ficlet-makes-me-feel-alive-blaine-kurt) :)


End file.
